


Be Mine, Valentine

by Liviania



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: Janet asks Natasha out with her standard flair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Janet van Dyne loved to make a statement. She happily lived her life in the spotlight and had no intentions of changing. Anyone who wanted her to tone herself down could fight her. (There were few who would take her up on this offer after seeing her take out dummy after dummy on the fighting range.)

When she realized she wanted to be more than just friends with Natasha, she decided to something about it. Something that said exactly how she felt. Thankfully, Valentine's Day was right around the corner.

She spent the next few weeks making card after card, glitter and lace on cardboard, decorating fashion drawings of Natasha and Jan going on date after date. Here they were sharing cotton candy at an amusement park, a giant roller coaster in the background, and there they were with Natasha hugging Jan close during a gory scene in a horror movie. The cards showed everything she wanted to do with Natasha.

Now, it was the night before Valentine's Day, and she simply had to deliver them.

It was a matter of sneaking past a series of diabolical booby traps to the place where Natasha kept her spying box. Jan took a quick peek to make sure Natasha wasn't actually in the box at the moment before she took off her backpack and pulled out the cards. She slipped them into the box, reminding herself of the many cards she'd put in Valentine's boxes back in elementary. Remembering the best part of those days, she made sure to put a heart-shaped box of chocolates on top.

Then, she snuck out with as much care as she'd entered.

 _Do something to make Natasha suspicious_ , she texted Tony.

 _Okay_ , he replied. _I think she's already primed to think everything I do is suspicious after Ultron._

Janet put on her sunglasses and trench coat so that she could lie in wait to spy on Natasha's reaction in style.

At the same time, it didn't surprise her when Natasha tapped her on the shoulder, having approached completely unseen.

Jan turned around, her heart in her throat. "What do you say, Valentine?" she asked.

"I've made a reservation for us at The Rainbow Room, tonight at 7."

"How'd you get reservations for The Rainbow Room on Valentine's?"

Natasha smiled at her, content to remain as enigmatic and slightly sinister as ever. (Because Jan was not entirely sure that threats hadn't been involved in making the reservations.)

"Awesome," said Jan, pumping her arms up and down with glee. "This is going to be the best date ever! I have just the dress—for me and you!"


End file.
